Arts Appreciation for Assassins
by kamazova
Summary: Reruited for a modern dance exhibition, the boys reluctantly attend as part of their next mission.
1. Chapter 1 Free Flow

"You'd think they'd be more involved, you know? They make such beautiful bouquets, like artists, but you never see them at the symphony or museums or anything," a girl said wonderingly to her friend from school. She tossed her long dark hair and watched Yoji as he waltzed up towards them. 

            "Hello, ladies. How are we doing today? Amaya, is this a friend of yours? How soon until high school graduation?" he asked suggestively, his eyes smiling over his sunglasses. The friend smiled back, responding naively, "Only two months! I can hardly wait." "That's two of us," he flashed a smile, then turning more business-like, asked what he could help them with. 

            Amaya pulled out a flyer with swirling, abstract colors embellishing the cover. "I'm working for the arts society in this district, and I thought you'd be interested in attending our next exhibit. It's actually a performing arts concert this time, and we're really excited about it." 

            Yoji took the flyer and flipped through it briefly. He returned it with a smirk, stating, "As much as I enjoy watching women half-naked on a stage, a night of modern dance does not sound like my thing. Let me know, though, if you ever begin to do that; I'd make a point to be there."

            Amaya blushed furiously at his insinuation, but continued her marketing. "That's not what modern dance is, Yoji. It's much more than the stereotypes you might be familiar with. These dancers will be performing pieces that are choreographed with the very idea of emotions being expressed in movement. It's nontraditional, but that challenges your way of thinking. It should be really good. You should be there; you and all the other guys are really looked up to by all the girls in the community. If you show that you care about the arts, maybe they'll begin to better society too. You'd be a better role model," she finished devoutly.

            Yoji smiled, and rolled his eyes lazily towards her. "I've never really considered myself a role model," he answered.

            Amaya did not deign to answer that comment, and instead turned her energies elsewhere. "Aya, don't you think art is important in a community?" She turned to the unresponsive red-head watering flowers as he silently observed their conversation. Turning his head, his eyes narrowed as he listened to her continuing plea. "Art is an expression of beauty, expressed through any form the artist needs to—find himself. And wouldn't modern dance, shaped by time, space, flow, and weight, be a perfect example of art at its finest? An outward expression of inner intention—to paraphrase Kandinsky."

Aya nodded, "Modern dance is an art." Amaya latched onto his comment, demanding, "Then why not support it? Art benefits society. I would think you guys more than anyone would understand." Aya's eyes fixed on hers coldly as he asked, "Why us more than anyone?" "Well," she continued uncertainly, "You're florists. I mean, you seem to care about your job and store. So you must love the beauty of flowers, and the joy you bring to all the people you deliver the flowers to, don't you? Why else would you be florists?" she finished questioningly. A cold smile flitted over Aya's thin lips as he listened, and he turned away from her flickering gaze. The smile faded without remnant as he noticed a red-haired woman with dark glasses entering the store. "We're closing," he said harshly to Amaya, who turned distressed back to Yoji. "But, the dance exhibit—" she was cut off as he handed back the flyer, and drawled, "I'd love to support you and your arts society, but I'm more of a philanthropist for individual women, not society as a whole." He put his arms firmly around her and her friend's waists and walked them to the door. "But," she wailed. 

"What's this?" the red-haired woman asked suavely, taking the flyer smoothly from Amaya's hands. Amaya just stood uncertainly, quietly watching the woman as she perused its contents. She looked at Aya and Yoji significantly as she returned it to Amaya's waiting hands. "It sounds like an exceptional performance. I'll recommend it to my friends." Turning to Aya, she asked, "Did you prepare my sweet peas?" His eyes narrowed as he answered, "You gave us such short notice. Do you really expect them to be ready?" She smiled and tilted her head, her shaded eyes laughing. "Have them ready by this Saturday; I'll want them for a performance of my own."  Amaya opened the door to leave, but stopped, determination mixing with uncertainty as she looked back towards Aya and Yoji. "We'd really like for you to come to the performance to support the arts."

Amaya began fiddling with her hair nervously as she added, "And, well, we were hoping for a favor." Aya, Yoji, and the red-headed woman turned to her slightly, surprised. "We, the Arts Society, I mean, want to give bouquets to the guest dancers who will be performing. We were hoping you might donate a few for us to present to the company. Again, it would be part of helping society, like the Arts Society is trying to do. To show our appreciation we'd give you free tickets and acknowledgement in the programs we'll hand out." She looked up at them, her hopeful eyes flitting with doubt. She watched as the three exchanged glances. Aya took one look at the red-haired woman and asked curtly, "How many?" "How many? Oh, bouquets! We'd need eight, I think," Amaya managed to answer. Her face lit up, and she exclaimed, "Oh, thank you so much! How many tickets would you like? Four? Five?" she added as she looked at the woman. "Or do any of you want to bring a date? We could manage a few more tickets." Yoji began, "Well, now that you mention it"- "Four," Aya stated. Yoji began fussing, but as he looked at the woman he was silenced. "Thank you so much! You'll have the bouquets ready by this Saturday?" Aya nodded, and Amaya bounded out of the store, she and her friend talking excitedly. Aya locked the door behind her as Yoji closed the shutter. "I've already called the other two," Manx said. "Downstairs, boys." 


	2. Chapter 2 Bound Flow

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot this last time. I do not own these characters; I just play with them. They are the proper property of Mission Weiss, Koyasu Takehito, and others. All original characters, i.e., Amaya, Florian Densho, Patian Endiamo are mine. I hope you enjoy! 

Aya stood silently, glaring at the other two in the darkened room as they waited for Ken and Omi to arrive. "Manx," Youji drawled, "you wouldn't mind giving us a little explanation as to why we'll be giving away bouquets for free? I mean, at least give Aya some assurance that it won't come out of his pay, because he looks a bit concerned." Manx turned her head to study the redhead in his stubborn silence, meeting his smoldering gaze evenly. "Shoplifting is a common liability among other stores, Aya. This has never been much of a concern for you. As you do not raise prices, which would cause losing some consumers, and there are only rare instances of theft, you have a surplus that other stores would not have. In comparison, you will not lose by providing a few bouquets for a community event." Yoji groaned, running his hands through his hair. "Economics was not my best subject."  "Business does not seem to be Kritiker's," Aya leveled. Manx's eyes flashed as she snapped towards him, rebuke ready on her lips. A leer broke out on Yoji's face; it was rare he saw Manx in a passion. A young voice interrupted the scene as Omi spun down the stairs. 

            "Got here as fast as I could," he panted, still in his school uniform. He sat down next to Yoji, who looked at him curiously. "What happened to your motor scooter? Did you run from school?" The blonde shook his head and responded innocently, "No, I had to run from the girls who had gathered outside the flower shop. I barely got inside the garage without being tackled." Yoji chuckled and was about to comment as Ken barreled down the stairs, momentum being a force he always underestimated. With the same flush of exercise Omi wore he sat down, his heaving chest a remnant of his near encounter with overexcited school girls. "Hey, Manx," he breathed a greeting. She nodded in acknowledgement, then turned the last light out. The TV crackled, and then the ghost of Persia appeared onscreen. "Men of Weiss, you have a new mission. There is an evil man that is spreading devastation in Japan's most treasured flower: the arts. This man is Florian Deshno, Chief Secretary of the Commission for the Arts. His accomplice is Patian Endiamo. Together these men are destroying the lives and dreams of dancers, musicians, and artists throughout the country in an effort to gain more funding from the government." _Pictures flash of a musician straitjacketed, dancers bent over emaciated, and comatose artists in hospital beds. _Using a metal chip that is absorbed by the skin, they place it on their victims' bodies, giving them access to the neurological system. They then torment the victim as long as they wish, until they are murdered or driven insane, always publicly. Hunters of the night, deny these evil beasts their tomorrows." The screen fuzzed, then went black. Manx flipped the lights back on and waited for their comments. "I've heard of starving artists and tortured souls, but this is ridiculous," Yoji yawned. "Why are they doing this? How would they get more funding by murder?" Ken inquired. "Increasing the death and injury rate allows the secretary to claim the arts are undersupported, leading to higher instances of suicide, injury, malnutrition, and other disorders. He claims arts programs need more funding to provide education for student artists to avoid this kind of trauma. In reality he uses the money to fund his experiments in neurological control." Omi's eyebrows knit together as he puzzled over this unusual crime. "I don't understand. If he's the Chief Secretary for the Arts, doesn't he care about the arts at all? Why would he be experimenting on artists, rather than another group?" Omi asked. 

            "A good question. We don't know exactly why, unless it is only because these are the groups he has most access to," Manx answered. "And yes, he does care about art. He studied both art and biology extensively, thus leading to his dual interest."

            "He sounds like a loony," Ken voiced. "But, where does Endiamo come in?" "He's the one who gets close to the artists, the one who applies the chip to their skin. He poses as an accompanist, body conditioner, gallery owner, or anything he wants. We don't know exactly how the chip works, or what he does to apply it."

            Aya gave an impatient nod with his head and took the file of information from Manx's hands. "Enough. Where will we find them?" Manx smiled inwardly and answered, "We believe their next targets will be among the Kioskan Dance Troupe performing at the upcoming Arts Society exhibit.  Endiamo will need to be with them; he will not be hard to locate. However, Deshno will not appear until the evening of the performance. All the artists have been ultimately victimized in public appearances; Deshno makes a point to be there. I will leave the rest in your hands." Manx surveyed their faces. "Are you all in?"

            They nodded and Yoji smiled. "A chance to defend women in tights? Count me in." Manx hid her smile; she'd let the dancers disillusion him.

Thank you for reading; I really appreciate it and I hope to get feedback. Is it confusing? Too clear? Well articulated but slow? Are the characters well-represented? What do you think will happen? I'm open to any and all constructive feedback, and I really appreciate it. God bless! Kamazova


End file.
